beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Dixon/Traits
Personality On the surface, Amber has a mature, determined and seemingly diciplined demeanor. Underneath, however she is often petty, arrogant and stubborn. She usually manages to balance these clashing behaviors, while fighting, however, she has the tendency to lose her temper and overestimate her position. This is what a lot of people believe is her being bitten in the first place was down to. Due to the way she feels about her mother’s death, she becomes reckless in the effort get some perceived justice for it. Before the death of her mother, Amber was practically an ordinary, human girl. Specific Skills Appearance Abilities Amber has the same basic powers as most vampires, these include; *Accelerated speed *Strong senses (touch, hearing, smell, etc.) *Flexibility and Agility *Venom However due to her use of witchcraft, as a vampire, Amber is unable to survive on animal blood alone. Due to the volume of fully-fledged powers Amber learnt as a teenager and while hunting vampires led to her being an extremely powerful immortal. Amber does, however, have to drink human blood from a bag, meaning her eyes remain red. Witchcraft (please see the Twilight Witches page for more information) While witches are taught rather than born, Amber Dixon has the unique advantage of being born into a line of practitioners dating back to the classical era. From a young age she was taught the basics of meditation and concentration, allowing her to become a formidable enemy to the vampires of North America in her late teens, before her transformation into a vampire. Amber was born into the Adriani line, one of the oldest living families of witches known to the supernatural world, known for their hostility toward vampires. Many members of this family have made attempts to wipe out the vampires. As a result of this, anyone practitioner by the name Adriani, is at risk from attack from vampires. It is still an unofficial law of the Volturi to report practicing Adriani witches to the Volturi, despite the fact no attempt has been made against the vampires in verging on 1,000 years. Aro is not one to let these things go. It was for this reason that Amber’s parents agreed that she would take on her mother’s name, for her own safety. Despite these measures, Amber’s home was attacked by a contingent of Volturi guard, lead by Caius (who loves nothing more than killing witches), while Amber preparing to go to her first High School prom; they burned down her family home, with her mother inside. After the death of her mother, Amber, who was previously peaceful and had no intent to pursue vampires as some of her family did, grew bitter and hateful to all vampires. It was as a direct result of the Volturi’s actions that Amber learnt the magics needed in order to be able to take out a vampire on her own. Amber leant pyrokinesis and cryokinesis, as well as many other active (otherwise known as literal) powers for this; active powers being ones that once learnt become easier to perform on command, though they still require concentration to perform each time. Amber used to kill vampires by freezing them before ripping their heads off and turning them to fiery dust, though she had contingency plans for the ones that escaped. This however did not work in the case of Victor Cullen evading her capture. As a practitioner and witch, Amber is able to write and cast spells. These spells require things like incense, herbs and other offerings to perform them. She is also able to brew potions, though she finds these less useful, as she used to use potions to freeze her enemies, while now she has the skill to do so at will. Due to her training from a young age, she is pretty skilled at both practices. Amber has claimed that it’s as a result of her potion-making that Amber’s best subject is Chemistry, saying that her potions are just another kind of science that scientists can't explain yet. Amber believes in the goddess Hecate, who is the center of a lot of her spells, though this is her own personal choice and not all witches worship a divine entity. As a vampire, some of the powers she had learnt as a human were strengthened. She is still able to perform spells, despite the common held belief in the magical community that one couldn’t, though as Amber is the first known practicing human to undergo the transition, people were only speculating. However, as a result of the transition, she has found that, because of the amount of abilities she wields, she is unable to sustain herself on animal blood, ending up coughing it up or growing hungry as if she never ate. While this was a great concern, as Amber was becoming weaker by the day, Carlisle suggested trying to give her human blood, from a blood bag, of course. The human blood worked, and Amber began to recover. It was later discovered that, due to the concentration used to perform magic, with help, she could restrain herself from attacking humans, as when her friend and fellow witch Lilith Valiente insisted on seeing her. Presumably this restraint will improve over time as it did with the Cullens. Category:Trait Pages Category:Twilight Trait Pages